


Yule Mornings

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Gen, Gift Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's so unwilling to cooperate. It really takes the pleasure out of having captured him. AU. Written as a Christmas gift for evening12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Yule Mornings  
>  **Characters** : Voldemort and Harry  
>  **Request** : "If this one is within your grasp. A Harry and Voldemort drabble/ficlet where they spend Yule morning together as father and son (yay for twisted AU!)" as a Christmas gift for [evening12](http://evening12.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Rating** : PG-ish?  
>  **Word Count** : 300  
>  **Author's Notes** : I... I don't even know what the hell I was going for with this one.

Harry Potter looked so vulnerable while he slept.

If the Dark Lord wanted to kill him, it would have been so easy to lean over and put his wand against his throat and whisper  _Avada Kedavra._

But he did not want to kill him. Not at  _that_ moment, at any rate. Potter was his, under his control – much though the boy was loathe to admit it – and having power over him was far preferable to him being dead.

The Dark Lord ran his fingertips lightly over Harry's face and his eyes snapped open immediately. His lips twitched – whether in disgust or something else, the Dark Lord could not say – and he pulled back from the caress.

"Oh, come now, Potter, are you still afraid?" The Dark Lord allowed a little mockery into his voice and watched the colour rise in Harry's cheeks. "If I wanted to hurt you, surely I would have done so a long time ago…"

Harry sat up and set his glasses on his nose, peering at the Dark Lord suspiciously. "Or you would wait until I'd let my guard down."

"You have already let your guard down, Potter. You sleep in my home. Have you any idea how easy it would be for me to kill you if I wanted to?"

Harry's nose wrinkled and he looked at the Dark Lord with disgust and trepidation.

"I will never trust you. No matter how long I stay here."

He sighed and shook his head. "Very well then. I cannot force you to trust me. But I would be most… disappointed…" He reached out and touched his cheek again. "Most disappointed if you do not come downstairs and join me this morning. A few hours of your time on Yule isn't so much to ask, now, is it?"

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
